


Trembling Beginnings

by Dissipating_Mango



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This aligns with the headcanon that Irkens are very sexually repressed, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissipating_Mango/pseuds/Dissipating_Mango
Summary: Alternative title: sexual awakenings are confusing
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 746





	1. Warm Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent, I wrote this for me and me alone. But if you enjoy it, who am I to judge?

A loud voice, instantly recognizable, accompanied a quickly shuffling figure.

"Zim!" 

He turned around, wig windblown and fluffy. A scowl spread across Dib's face, arms crossed.

He scoffed. "What is it you want, you pathetic worm baby?" 

Dib raised an eyebrow and held out his arms, waving his wrists obnoxiously in Zim's face. 

"You tell me, space boy. What did you do with my coat?" 

"Eh?" Zim questioned in practiced confusion. 

"Oh don't even give me that look. Who else would've taken it?" 

"Are you implying that _I_ , Zim, stole your sad excuse for clothing? What purpose would I have for doing so?" 

Dib clenched his fists.

"I don't know! Why did you do it? Huh? Stealing my DNA? Trying to provoke me? Putting a tracking device on it? Huh? Huh?" Dib argued, face a little too close for comfort. Zim shooed him away with a flick of his hand. 

"You insolent fool-boy, if I was to place a tracking device on your body, it would most certainly be subdermal." He had tried putting them on clothes before, but humans changed those far too frequently. Well, most did anyway. It actually _did_ work surprisingly well on Dib, for about a week. 

"So what are you doing with it then? Huh?" Dib nagged, continuing to shove into Zim's personal space. Purple eyes squinted, he took a step forward, reclaiming the air around him.

"What proof do you have that I even took it? Hm?" 

Dib groaned and chewed on his lip. Clearly stumped, he exhaled loudly.

"I just know." 

The corners of Zim's mouth curled up into a wicked grin. 

"Well, without any evidence _Dib_ , I'm going to go about my _normal_ day, living as a _normal_ human who did not steal your coat last night while you were sleeping." 

Perfect. He'd never suspect a thing.

  
Zim left a disgruntled Dib to finish his journey back to his base. Which, yes, happened to be where the coat in question was. He wasn't sure how Dib managed to realize this fact without so much as a shred of proof, but figured it was best not to dwell on it. No, it was better to bask in the victory like a, thing, that is frequently victorous. He couldn't think of one on the spot but that didn't matter. 

He had Dib's coat and Dib had nothing. So _there_.

In all honesty, he really wasn't sure _why_ he took it, other than, he just could. 

A quick trip to the lower levels of his base and suddenly he found the garment in his hands again, just like last night. It was black, faded, not as dark as his gloves. Zim's eyes shifted back and forth, cautious to not be seen even though he was alone, as he peeled them off his hands and touched the fabric with bare fingers. It felt coarse. Worn. Something that used to be softer before it got broken down. 

Zim shivered. Dib wasn't anywhere near his base but tracing the seams of his prized jacket felt like touching a part of him. 

Nonsense. He was thinking like a sentimental idiot, this was an object, meaningless, unfeeling. He could tear it to shreds and laugh at Dib's stupid sad face. Cotton flowed between his claws.

But, no, he could never do that. Just as he didn't want to ultimately _destroy_ Dib, he couldn't bring himself to destroy this either... 

  
Ugh, that was dumb! Why was he thinking like this!? It was just a stupid coat! It barely worked at keeping it's occupant warm, and Zim knew that for a fact because of the one and only time he wore it. It started raining unexpectedly and without proper paste precautions, Zim was unable to continue the argument that had just barely started. Dib, in his stubbornness, gave his coat to Zim and continued the fight. He ended up winning, only because the gesture had caught Zim so off guard, he was barely aware of his surroundings.

  
This had nothing to do with that though. Nothing at all. 

He looked around, again, just to make sure there was no chance anyone, including GIR, would see him. He locked the door to refuse entry of all DNA except his own, but one could never be too sure. 

He wrung his hands like he was a newly initiated invader and it was his first time on conventia, and he didn't know anyone there except his weird troopmate who followed him everywhere he went, but had wandered off somewhere for nachos, leaving Zim utterly alone on the biggest night of his life in front of thousands of soon-to-be Irken soldiers. Or, you know. Something to that effect. Maybe not that exactly. 

  
Why did touching this filthy scrap of textiles make him so _nervous_?

Wait, no. That's not what nervousness felt like. That was cold and this was, this was _warm_. Very warm. And his breathing was so, heavy?

He flung the coat out of his hands and took off his disguise. Maybe the scratchy contacts were messing with his perception. Popping them out caused no trouble, but the moment he pulled his wig off, an intoxicating scent permeated throughout the room, suffocating his antennae.

It wasn't a _good smell_ ; it wasn't sweet or floral or any number of words Zim could think of to describe a nice smell. Less than a perfume, this was an odour. Musky. 

  
Where on Irk was it coming from? 

The black stalks atop his head vibrated, trying to pick up the location this strange aroma was radiating from. 

Oh. _Oh._

It was coming from the Dib's coat. 

Holding the coat in his hands washed his body in it's scent. He pressed the tips of his antennae to the collar and drowned in it. Zim couldn't get enough, it was the most addictive thing he had ever smelled in his life, though most smells were not nearly this pleasant to experience. 

He stopped when he noticed his eyelids were fluttering and his legs were tightly squeezed together. Scared, once again he threw the coat, this time across the room, as far away from his body as possible. 

This felt, wrong. He felt wrong. Like parasites were crawling under his skin. Dirty.

While his spooch played hot-cold, he closed his eyes and pictured Dib. 

_Dib. Dib. Dib._

Why did Dib smell so good? Ever since they started hi-skool, Zim couldn't help but notice his once equal in stature nemesis suddenly turn into, well, what he was now. Taller, stronger; Zim didn't notice how much he held back the first couple years until just recently. Nowadays, Dib started to genuinely tire him out during a battle. Dib could pin (and keep) him down in less than a minute...

Thinking about him was not helping. At all. He needed to ignore all thoughts about ~~Dib~~ that loathsome human, and reconvene. With one hand pressing down the black stalks atop his head, Zim marched to the fallen coat and picked it up. Instantly, his antennae popped out of his grasp and he was flooded in that wonderful, familiar scent. 

_Pheremones_! His brain yelled. That's what this was! Primitive Irkens used to communicate with such smells. But that was long ago, way before Zim's time. Centuries before the empire or the control brains. This was just a sad, vestigial process he was unfortunate enough to experience. 

  
His antennae vibrated faster. Yes, this was very unfortunate. Horrible, even. 

Warmth pooled in his abdomen.

Horrible...

  
Did Dib know he was releasing such intense scents? Probably not, humans were incredibly dimwitted and unperceptive. 

Zim pressed his face into the shiny lining and, by Irk, it felt so nice. Smooth and soft, it slid across his skin with a seductive ease and he wanted to feel it everywhere. It was sensory overload between the smelling, the feeling, the thinking, the touching. He was on the brink of something entirely unexplainable, and he needed more.

Taking one final look around, _just in case_ , he kicked away his boots and peeled the pink uniform up and off his body. Trembling from the adrenaline, he gulped and shoved his black pants down onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. He was as naked as the day he hatched. 

Wasting no time to think, in case the nerve he worked up left, he wrapped the coat around his body and slid his arms into the sleeves. 

It was fire.

He had never so much as worn other clothes before, but this was so much more than just wearing a new outfit. Zim curled tighter into the long coat and sank into it, laying on his side and squeezing all his limbs together. 

Dib's coat, his scent, it engulfed Zim and it was euphoria.

  
He rocked his body gently, soaking up each slide and carress of the smooth lining on his skin but found it still wasn't enough. Whatever it was he needed, this wasn't getting the job done. So he pet at his skin, finding the spots that felt best to touch, pressing into his belly and neck and thighs and _oh_. 

What was _that_?

Zim pulled his hand up to his face and found a strange, shiny wetness coating his fingertips. He rolled it between his thumb and fingers, finding it slippery. Viscous. What was this and where did it come from?

Moving to a seated position, Zim spread his legs and peeked between. Where there had been nothing for the entirety of his life, was now a very thin slit, barely open, leaking clear fluid. 

He stroked the newest addition to his body and bit back a gasp. That felt weird. That felt really, really weird. 

And he wanted to do it again.

  
With a little more pressure, he rubbed between his legs very slowly, just to see what would happen. Everything felt strange and hot, and he kinda wanted to stop but he wanted to keep going more. Something moved under his fingers. He glanced back down.

Four soft protrusions unfurled below. He stared at the throbbing parts of his anatomy. Round, petal-like folds opened like drawn curtains when touched, stiffening slightly on contact, and in the center, a small entrance continued to drip clear fluid, pulsing. 

In a loose haze, Zim started to put together what exactly was happening. They learned about this in health class, self stimulation was part of adolescent sexual development. 

Masturbation. That's what they called it. 

So this must be his...

Well, Zim wasn't exactly sure what to call it. He didn't really have either of the two organs humans came with, not that that surprised him in any way, but it left him with a newfound hole in his vocabulary. Ironically, about the new hole in his body. 

He pressed down, hesitantly, on one of the petals. It felt good, but when he pinched between his fingers and rubbed that felt _great_. Tingling heat spread from his pelvis all around until his toes curled and his antennae straightened. He played with the folds until it was unbearable.

He paused to catch his breath. Too much. Panting loudly, Zim took a moment to recuperate.

He wrapped Dib's coat around himself tighter, loving the way the extra fabric swaddled him. After a minute, when the heat did not vanish liked he might've secretly hoped, he realized with a small amount of fear he had to keep going. 

Deep breath. Dib's coat felt so nice and warm, if he wanted to, he could pretend he was in his arms. Not that he was thinking about it at all. Dib was disgusting and gross. Vile. Sure, he smelled good, but that didn't mean Zim wanted Dib to _touch_ him.

  
Oh Tallest, what if Dib was _touching_ him?

Dib's fingers on his petals, he would know what to do. He had an air about him, a confidence Zim could reluctantly admit he did not possess. And Dib was just at that age wasn't he? Late teens. If Zim recalled correctly, that was the age humans began sexual encounters. 

What if Dib had engaged in such encounters before? Had he? 

The thought brought a strange ache in Zim's chest and he tried to ignore it, unsuccessfully.

Dib was not allowed to do that. Zim would make sure of it. Not because he was jealous, oh no. It would only be to make him upset, obviously. Preventing sexually mature humans from taking a mate made them very enraged; much of human media was devoted to this very idea. 

His thoughts floated back to images of Dib between his legs. Fantasy Dib was confident and self-assured, pushing Zim's thighs apart with a smile and a wink. Real Zim spread his legs with a whimper and started to rub faster. 

Dib would tease him, just like he did when they were fighting. Bring his fingers close to the folds and then back down. And when Zim was finally squirming to his liking, he would delicately pinch one between his fingers and tug ever so slightly. Zim copied his fantasy's movements, groaning at the pleasurable sensation. 

His pulse shot through the roof and his spooch felt like it would fly out of his chest. He was stimulating himself to thoughts of _Dib_. He wanted Dib, his sworn nemesis, to touch him in his most private area. That was crazy, who else would want their nemesis to touch them so intimately?

  
Did Dib ever think about Zim like this?

His back arched at the very idea. He had to know, oh Almighty Tallest, he _needed_ to know. 

If Dib wanted to touch Zim, that was as good as being touched. That meant his chances were excellent. Thousands of half baked schemes raced through his head. What if he trapped Dib in his base for days until his inhibitions broke? What if he went to skool in a more compromised outfit and teased Dib until he gave in? What if he just went for it, pinning Dib against the wall in a kiss until he inevitably swapped positions and tore into Zim's leggings with a passion?

And the plans got less and less understandable until they were just disjointed erotic scenes. Zim knew Dib was a male, he knew what a human's male reproductive organ looked like, and though he didn't know what _Dib's_ looked like, he could make a few educated guesses. Males were meant to penetrate. Could Dib penetrate Zim? Their classmates called it fucking.

Did Dib want to fuck Zim?

Zim pushed a finger inside himself and whined. That felt great, but Dib would be so much _bigger_. With a vague sense of intuition, he thrust gently into his opening, crying aloud at the sensation. It was a bizarre feeling; warm and wet, his body's natural lubricant dripped onto the fabric below, but that only reminded him of how good Dib smelled and how warm his body would be. 

He cried a loud moan of Dib's name, and suddenly tensed. A rush of warm tingles splashed his body and just a second later, every muscle in his body relaxed until he felt like a living pile of goo. His petals twitched and throbbed as he came down, fluid rolling down his thighs. Unsure when he first closed them, Zim opened his eyes and blinked a few times. The heat had mostly left, barely a trace of what had been, leaving a glowing sense of completion in its wake. He stared for a long time at his wet hand. Zim was pretty sure he just climaxed.

So that's what an orgasm felt like. 

He unbundled himself from the jacket, sweat dripping off his skin. The parts of his body that were less than dry felt cold as the air hit them. Holding the dampened jacket in his hands, he was unsure of what exactly to do with it. 

The idea of giving it back was painful. Although, what else was he going to do with Dib's coat? Lock it up and take it out when he was feeling frisky? 

That actually didn't sound too bad.

But his scent would leave soon and, that too, was undesirable. 

Maybe he could give this back and steal one of his shirts instead. 

  
Wait a second, what was he thinking? This was appalling! Zim did not want to engage in intercourse with his enemy, no matter how tantalizing the idea had seemed earlier. That was just his mind running away from him. Running towards Dib. Chasing Dib. Being chased by Dib. Being _fucked_ by-

_NO._

Zim walked out of the room to clean himself, wishing he could clean his mind of this whole situation. 

"I have come to bring your belonging back." 

Zim slapped the clean, fresh coat onto the cafeteria table. He ended up deciding it's presence in his base was just too distracting. He hardly got any critical invader work done last night, mind preoccupied with suggestive images. 

Dib did not look up from his lunch. 

"Yeah that's great..." He mumbled, poking at the baloney that had fallen out of his sandwich.

"I make no promises, but you are lucky Zim did nothing to taint your precious coat of trenches." 

Dib's lack of response was starting to put Zim a little on edge. Why was he being so quiet? Why did he look so sweaty? Why was his stupid big head so pleasing to stare at?

"Uh, I gotta go..." Dib muttered, not meeting Zim's eyes. He abandoned his lunch and left with a brisk walk.

"WAIT! Do you not want your coat back?" 

"You can keep it!" Dib shouted back and slammed through the double doors of the cafeteria.


	2. Take a picture, it'll last longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, same as the first. Here's Dib's side of chapter one.

After Zim walked away, Dib didn't even bother to acknowledge his last sentence, which was almost certainly an admission of guilt.

He was pissed the dumb alien ignored all of his reasonable points! How do you get through to someone who thought ' _Yes Zim, I know you took my trenchcoat because who fucking else would do something like that?_ ' wasn't a good enough argument? 

It didn't matter anyway. Dib could always check what he planned to do on the cameras, and though he hadn't used them in a while, they were still up and running as of last week. Call him superstitious (he had been called worse before), but Dib was convinced they were jinxed. Everytime he tried to document anything even slightly noteworthy, something went wrong. Bad luck.

But if Zim was going to be difficult like this, maybe it was worth a shot. 

His body slid into his chair like a key in a lock, and with his hands posed for action, he turned on all twenty nine cameras. In each room --that Dib had access to anyway-- were two cameras, with the biggest lab having three just to capture it's enormity. He waited until Zim entered one of the lower levels of his base and his tiny figure was on screen. Camera 13. Praying this time the curse wouldn't catch him, Dib turned off the other cameras and expanded the video until it filled the monitor. 

"What are you doing Zim...?" He muttered.

The little alien had grabbed his coat offscreen at some point and walked directly into his line of fire, giving Dib a perfect view. Maybe the stars would align and he could finally, _finally_ get some actual evidence on his hands. He grinned and stared into the screen, unblinking.

It was a slow going at first. Zim didn't seem to really be doing much of anything. He removed his gloves and pet at Dib's coat, and sure that was _odd_ , but not very exciting. 

Then he tossed it onto the floor. 

Dib scoffed on his own behalf. If he didn't like it then why did he take it in the first place? 

Why didn't anyone else like his trenchcoat? It made him look mysterious!

  
He watched Zim pull out his contacts, nothing unusual there. But something weird happened when he took off his wig. He froze, nothing moving except his antennae. 

Dib didn't know a whole lot about Irken physiology, but he did have some understanding that his antennae allowed him to hear. And without an audio feed, that was what he assumed Zim was doing at first. 

Tongue between his teeth, Dib tried to solve the mystery as Zim picked his coat back up and, listened to it?

That didn't make any sense.

Wait a second, was he, nuzzling it?

Dib zoomed in and sure enough, Zim pressed his face into the fabric almost like he was, smelling it...

Oh. His antennae were probably connected to his olfactory system. Weird. 

Dib jotted that down on a convenient notepad. 

"Irken antennae, hearing + smelling," he mumbled out loud. Clicking his pen closed, he turned his attention back to his computer. 

Zim flung the coat away from his body, this time more agressively.

Did he, not like the smell?

Dib watched in confusion, unsure what was going on in Zim's head. He observed him pace back and forth for a while and Dib leaned forward into his chair, waiting. Then, Zim picked up his jacket _again_ , which raised more questions than it explained.

Sometimes, it was hard to tell if what Zim was doing had an actual reason or if it was just an Irken thing that got lost in translation. And he was just, standing there, for a good four minutes. Dib started to doodle mindlessly on his notepad before looking up again.

The next image on screen nearly gave him a heart attack. 

Zim was...

He was pulling up his pink shirt, smooth green chest facing the camera. 

Dib shifted awkwardly in his chair, debating whether or not to keep watching. This looked like something, private...

He already felt like a creep sometimes for spying on Zim but that was for humanity's sake! It was justified then! This? This was--

Black pants slid down slender, viridescent legs.

This was...

He kicked the leggings onto the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Dib gulped and ignored the quick flash of warmth in his gut.

  
Zim's naked form trembled slightly, like he wasn't used to being this exposed. Without any restraint, Dib took a quick peek between the alien's legs. He wasn't a _pervert_ , just, curious. C'mon, who wasn't interested in what a completely different lifeform had down there? Wasn't like there was any books on that type of thing. 

Well, there were books but Dib was pretty sure those ones weren't meant to be read for educational purposes. He would know.

  
To Dib's surprise, however, it didn't look like he had much of anything from here. He zoomed in again, face burning with shame, just to make sure.

Unfortunately, that area soon became obscured as Zim donned the same coat he earlier tossed on the ground. 

  
Dib went very, very still. Zim was on his screen, wearing nothing but _his_ coat.

The uncomfortable tightness Dib had been trying to ignore was unbearable. 

But he couldn't just, whip it out, not like this! Not only was that the creepiest thing he'd ever heard of, he wasn't about to jerk off to _Zim_.

He did that _one time_ his sophomore year, just once, and it haunted him to this day. In fact, he tried to ignore his sexual desires as much as possible since they always tended to drift towards... Irregularities. He wasn't going to give in this time. 

Still, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful livestream. 

Zim laid on the ground and started to run his hands along his body. His movements were jerky and unsure, like he'd never done this before. Dib choked when he reached between his legs and rubbed. They reacted simultaneously, Zim leaning into the touch and Dib releasing a soft whimper. He palmed the front of his jeans and felt guilty for doing so. 

He zoomed in again, because if Zim was touching down there, then clearly, there was something he had missed. Shiny fluid, oozing out of a thin slit he hadn't seen earlier, was coating his thighs. And as confused as Dib felt, Zim seemed to be even more bewildered by the new development. He gawked at the wetness, surprised to even see it.

  
Hold on, was this Zim's first time getting off?

Static rang in his ears as Dib's brain turned to mush. On the one hand, not only was he stalking Zim in one of the the most private activities a person could do, it would make him even more vulnerable if this was the first time he ever explored his own body. Dib felt like a slimy creep taking advantage of someone's innocence. But, on the other hand...

If this was Zim's first time, Dib could experience it right alongside him. And there was something incredibly thrilling about that. 

But, no. Even if Zim didn't know, that didn't make it right. Unless. Unless it was just for research...

It was just another experiment, he told himself. It didn't have to mean anything if he didn't want it to. He couldn't pass up new information about Irken biology now could he? This was no different than observing a test subject. And it was fair too, because he could also be the test subject, so really, they were technically even. He _had_ to stimulate himself too, for the controlled variable! 

And his dad said this wasn't "real science." 

Dib conveniently rationalized his horny desires and eventually decided to keep the show rolling. 

He unbuttoned his pants as Zim rubbed at his slit. They could do this together, even if Zim didn't know it.

His neglected cock was already leaking copious amounts of pre-ejaculate. Dib pushed down the shame bubbling up in his gut and took himself into his hand, stroking with the same slow pace Zim was doing. He filled the cold hollow feelings of guilt with scorching hot lust.

Amber eyes began to water, the intense light of his screen, and lack of blinking, stabbing past his corneas and boring holes through his skull. But he couldn't look away, not now. Not ever.

Fingers caressed the screen, like if Dib willed it hard enough, he could break through the digital barrier and touch him for real. Zim squirmed and his legs fell open, strange protrusions unfurling between them.

It almost looked like, a flower. 

He counted four orchid-like labia, light pink, darker towards the center of what he assumed to be... 

Dib swallowed.

So Zim had some kind of, entrance. 

He zoomed in as far as possible, cursing the drop in quality. There was no doubt his labia were shiny and wet, but the blurry video was really doing the image no favors. 

With nothing but the low slap of skin to accompany the scene, Dib watched hesitant green fingers rub the plump, pink folds. His mouth watered and he suddenly wished he had audio to go along with the visuals, as Zim moaned and started to get into a groove.

This was better than Dib ever could have hoped for. Every repressed fantasy his twisted mind had ever thought up paled in comparison to the experience of watching Zim in real time. Dib paid close attention, noting each individual detail. He liked to pinch the top left petal with his thumb and second finger, and rub the bottom left with his first. Cupping the entirety of his genital region seemed to overstimulate him. Zim hadn't penetrated yet, but he traced the opening a few times, as if thinking about it. _Ohh_ , he wanted to see that... 

If Dib's hand wasn't preoccupied, he would've been writing this down, brain absorbing the information like a sponge.

He loved the way Zim rolled around in his coat, the way he threw an arm over his belly. Dib imagined he was the one holding Zim like that, spooning his smaller form, his wet petals pressing against Dib.

He was aching to know what Zim felt like. Would the folds be soft? Smooth? Hard? Certainly wet, probably warm, but what else? The question ate at him, the thirst for knowledge rivaling his hunger for sex. 

Zim was mouthing something or, more likely, saying it out loud, though there was no way of knowing which. Over and over again, he repeated a one syllable word, ending in a bilabial stop. 

_Dib_.

Was it egotistical to assume Zim was moaning his name? That was plausible right? He was wrapped up in his trenchcoat after all, that had to mean something. He focused in on Zim's lips, smiling at the way his name rolled off his tongue. 

Zim was totally jerking off to him.

He gasped loudly and thrust into his fist, imagining his five fingered hand was Zim's four petaled pussy.

Dib didn't care if his eyes were seeing things that weren't there or not, the mere thought of that concept brought him to the brink of climax. He was so, _so_ close. He rubbed the head of his cock, pre-cum sticky under his thumb, and glued his eyes to the monitor. 

A silent cry, a sudden stiffening of limbs, and Zim went slack. 

Holy shit, did he just come?

Dib's heart was beating like crazy, his hand a blur over his length before he came with an explosive, gutteral moan. His ears rang and his legs twitched, hips bucking once, then twice in his limp hand, drawing out his orgasm as long as possible. He wiped his cum covered hand on black jeans and sat in the afterglow, eyes trailing back to the screen in front of him. 

Zim unwrapped himself from the coat, a damp spot now present right below his groin. 

  
Oh God.

What had Dib done?

Panic settled in as easy as arousal did before, filling his gut like an overfilled water balloon about to burst and spill everywhere.

He turned the cameras off, stomach twisting at the idea of violating Zim any further than he already did. Jesus Christ, what was wrong with him? Why did he do that? 

Was it worth it? Was it worth breaking his moral compass just to get off? His cursor hovered over the new file his computer downloaded, the one time it actually saved something it recorded, and with a click, he pressed delete. 

Of course, that was just a half measure; it could still be restored if he wanted to. But the gesture lifted a couple pounds off the immeasurable weight of self-disgust. 

  
His guilt was overpowering. This was so much worse than just another wet dream, than just another passing fantasy. 

Dib wanted to scrape at his flesh and dig out the shame that fermented under his skin. He needed to clean himself. Literally and metaphorically.

He had been avoiding Zim all morning, unable to come within a fifty foot radius of the invader. To his chagrin, the green pest seemed especially eager to interact with him, practically chasing him down before Dib could take refuge in the class room and sit far enough away that it wouldn't feel like he'd burst into flames should he come any closer. But when lunch rolled around, he had nowhere to hide.

He felt the icky, sinking sensation in his stomach before his eyes saw the pink blur running towards him. 

  
"Zim has come to return your belonging!" He declared.

Oh god no. 

Dib couldn't even look at Zim, or the object he just placed on the table. No matter how clean it probably was, Dib knew where it had been. He couldn't possibly wear that coat without remembering, without thinking about Zim's glistening little-

"Yeah that's great..." He choked out, poking his sandwich. Eyes down. Head bowed. Don't look, don't look, don't look.

"I make no promises, but you are lucky I did nothing to taint your precious coat of trenches." 

Dib knew exactly what he did with his coat. But there was _no way_ he was going to bring _that_ up. His throat was too dry and choked to swallow. A warm flush spread, both above his neck and below the belt. He needed to get out of here. Right now.

"Uh, I gotta go." 

Keep walking. Don't look back. Don't make eye contact. 

"WAIT! Do you not want your coat back?" 

Oh no, that was the last thing he wanted. For all he cared, Zim could burn the stupid thing, as long as it meant he never had to see it again. 

"You can keep it!" He yelled in response and ran out the doors. He shoved through the hallways, knocking people left and right before locking himself in a bathroom stall and finally breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the lovely comments!!! I would've responded but most of you caught on and I didn't want to spoil the chapter :P


	3. New Dances

The usual, playful waltz of animosity between the two parties had shifted, almost overnight, to a paranoid tango of despair. 

And Zim was not happy about that one bit. 

Rarely did it take much more than a few choice insults to get his least favorite human to reciprocate the back and forth. Or at least, that was the case as of three weeks ago. His previously confrontational nemesis was now more likely to wilt like a disgusting weed then engage. The lack of attention was frustrating Zim to no end.

And that frustration had to go somewhere. 

  
It was practically habit at this point, to return to his base after skool and immediately release tension through newfound sensual pleasures. It was wonderful and awful at the same time. He was getting better, more familiar with his body, and in tandem, Dib grew more and more distant. But the lack of contact only further encouraged his fantasies and Zim quickly realized he had little control over when and where such thoughts entered his head. His petals twitched and throbbed at all hours of the day, with no rhyme or reason and no way of making it go away. Well, beyond the obvious.

With a hurt ego and a libido shot through the roof, it was only inevitable something would happen. 

  
Dib was running to his house like he actually had somewhere to be. Something to do.

He trailed behind, until Dib took the shortcut he always did, through the alley a couple blocks down. Perfect. Dark and isolated, Zim called out just as he entered. 

  
"What's the hurry, _Dib_?"

The human froze, slowly turning around. 

"There's no hurry." Dib spoke quietly. 

Zim walked up to the taller boy, who's chest was starting to sink inwards. Pathetic. 

"I know you're up to something, filthy human." 

Dib gulped and took a step back. 

"I'm... not up to anything." 

Lies. His stupid red face said it all. He tugged at the sleeves of his black hoodie, a rather poor substitute for his trademark coat. 

  
Zim scowled. "What's the matter _Dib_? Do I not excite you anymore?" 

His eyes went wide. 

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Do you no longer find Zim a stimulating enemy?" 

He swallowed again and started to laugh nervously. Zim was seething. If he wanted to laugh at his pain, fine, he could laugh at Dib's pain too. 

PAK legs extended and Dib immediately grabbed one and twisted, shoving Zim to the ground and pinning him down out of reflex. He noticed the position they were in after a minute and recoiled. 

A needy feeling tingled in Zim's belly, much to his dismay. Now really wasn't the time for- wait where was Dib going? He was retreating far too soon. 

Zim snagged his gloved claws on his hoodie and yanked him back down. Dib struggled and blushed. 

  
It had been so long since Zim smelled that glorious scent. His coat barely emitted that odour anymore, frequent washes replacing it with fresh aromas. But Dib was better than an old coat, and Zim pressed the top of his head into his neck, trying to get his covered antennae right up against the source. 

"W-what are you doing?" Dib squeaked, squirming in Zim's unyeilding grasp. Zim nuzzled further into his shoulder. "Are you _trying_ to keep me on top of you?" 

In all honesty, the answer was yes. 

"NO!" Zim shouted as he squirmed underneath him, but refused to let him pull away. Dib floundered at the mixed signals and hunched his back, desperately trying to keep their hips from touching. Zim could already feel his channel begin to open.

He needed friction. Badly. Zim hooked a leg around Dib's back and pulled him closer. 

"Hey. _Whoa_." 

Dib slammed his hands onto the disgusting alley ground and pushed away, leaning back on his heels. Zim pouted, chest heaving. 

Dib looked equally as breathless. "What...are you doing?" 

"What are _YOU_ doing?" 

"I'm not doing anything! You're the one who grabbed-" 

Zim groaned and kicked his legs onto the ground. 

"NO NO NO! Why are you avoiding Zim!?" 

He popped up to face Dib. 

"You give me these, these good _smells_ and WARM feelings then you RUN AWAY. This is YOUR fault! Why!?" 

"What are you talking-"

"DON'T LIE!" Zim snapped. 

Dib's expression gradually began to falter until he gave up entirely, gaze averted.

Rubbing his face, Dib sighed.

  
"If I tell you the truth, you're gonna hate me..." 

"I _already_ hate you." 

He shook his head. "Not like this..." 

" _Tell me_."

Dib made a strangled noise. He cracked his knuckles and shoved his balled hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

"Zim... I- uh ahahaaa..." He laughed nervously. Eyes on on the ground.

"I-I've been, watching, you..." 

"Watching me? Doing what?" 

Dib blushed and grazed his teeth harshly over his top lip. He mumbled something inaudible. 

"Eh?" 

"I've been, watching you..." He trailed off again. A vague hand gesture. 

  
Zim tried to meet his eyes with no success. Did he mean...?

"You've been watching me masturbate." He stated bluntly. 

Dib looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him up right then and there.

He gulped harshly, like his throat was dry.  
"Yeah..." 

"How did you...?"

"Cameras." He whispered, eyes still pointed at the dirty pavement. Zim was pretty sure humans couldn't die of humiliation but if they could, Dib was surely on his deathbed. 

Heat throbbed between Zim's legs, twitchy petals not caring one iota about this newfound revelation. Perhaps he would've been correctly offended in a different mood, but right now...

  
Zim wet his lips. "Did you like it? Watching me?"

Dib made a funny noise and his ears turned red.

"Yes..." He breathed. 

Good. Zim smirked. 

"So- so unless I'm mistaken..." Dib started, finally looking back up to see Zim's smug face. "We, _like_ each other, right?" 

"I do not like you." 

"No! Not, like _like_ I mean- okay, I'm... attracted to you. And you're, attracted, to me. Right?" 

Zim nodded. "That is correct." 

Dib bit his lip. "So... So it's- this is mutual?" 

"Yes." 

  
Zim crawled closer. The ground really was disgusting. They had to get out of here soon. Back to his base. Or Dib's house. Zim really wasn't picky as long as it was cleaner than an dark alley. 

Their faces were close enough to feel the heavy breaths pass from the other's lips. 

"K-iss you, y-yeah?" Dib stumbled over his words, a shaky hand reaching up to Zim's waist. 

"Yeah..." 

Dib pressed his lips against Zim's and pulled him closer. His lips were chapped and unsure, a little frantic. They pulled away and tried again, a bit slower. His flat tongue begged for permission and Zim greedily granted it, enjoying the way he explored his mouth in a frenzy. All of Zim's worries that he had done this before began to melt away, just as their kisses began to melt into desperate rutting on the pavement. Zim pulled away, sitting up. 

"Not here," he shuddered. "This is, gross." Zim eyed the broken bottles and cigarette butts, five feet from the littered paper conglomerate, and glanced back at Dib. He nodded in agreement, eyes dark and sparkly.

"Yeah- yeah, of course. Okay sure. Do you want to come back to my house? Since we're almost there and all. Uh... We're really doing this, right?" 

Dib got to his feet and dusted off his pants, offering Zim a hand. His spooch felt gooey when he took it, legs made of jelly. He wobbled his way up to a standing position, tightly clutching Dib's hand.

"Yes." 

Zim probably didn't need to keep holding Dib's hand for stability but that was his alibi and he was sticking to it. Tallest, he smelled so good.

"I'm, sorry..." Dib muttered.   
"I'm sorry for watching you, that's really... I shouldn't have done that. That was all my fault, I'm supposed to be, you know, the _good guy_ but that was just, fucked up. And, I'm sorry for avoiding you, I just couldn't..." He sighed. 

"I'm disgusting." 

Zim squeezed his hand. 

"Yes, you are." 

He laughed a little, unsure if that was supposed to make him feel better or worse. Zim felt something inside skip at his small bout of laughter. How many different weird feelings was Dib going to give him? 

"You make me feel, hot, on the inside." Zim blurted out. 

"Yeah...me too..."   
Dib smiled at the ground.

Zim couldn't remember the how or the when, of reaching Dib's house, but the why was vivid in his mind.

They fumbled their way to Dib's bedroom door. It slammed behind them and Dib pushed their bodies onto his twin sized bed, pinning Zim to the mattress. Except, it was more akin to Zim landing first and dragging Dib on top. 

Dib smirked, pulling off his shirt and throwing it over his head. "You like being underneath me don't you?" 

Zim wasn't going to dignify that with a response. But yes, he did. Quite a lot. 

Pink eyes eagerly ate up the image of Dib disrobing above him, until he was in nothing at all. His body was soft and brown and completely different from Zim's own. A light fuzz was present on his limbs and belly, a subtle reminder of how completely un-irken he was. 

"Can I undress you?" 

Zim nodded eagerly, already tugging his gloves off with his teeth. Dib grabbed his boot and dropped it onto the floor with a clunk, doing the same with the second. He squeezed the sole of Zim's tiny foot, which fit easily in his palm, and smiled.

"Your toes are so cute when they curl up like this..." he murmured. 

"You like my toes?" 

Dib grimaced and blushed. "Please, don't phrase it like that." 

Ten fingers trailed up Zim's waist and glided under his pink tunic, shoving it up until it was peeled away from his body. The suddenly freed skin tingled, and Zim lightly pressed into the bed, soaking up the new sensations. The mattress was far more yeilding to his PAK then the cold, laboratory floor.

Dib's hands made their way to the waistband of his pants. He paused.

"This still okay?" 

"Yes!" 

His thumbs hooked underneath and Zim lifted his rear to help, as Dib pulled the leggings down and away. 

  
He shouldn't have been surprised to see Zim didn't wear undergarments, after all he had observed the invader undress on numerous occasions, but his face blushed all the same as the throbbing fuschia sex was presented to him in all its glory. No introduction needed. 

"Oh my God..." 

Zim let his legs fall, open and relaxed; lazily showing off his delectable petals with a regal demeanor. 

"This is, _so_ much better in person." 

Dib was practically drooling. His palms settled on Zim's thighs, rubbing gently up and down, creeping closer to his entrance with every stroke. Zim whimpered and ground his hips into the bed, fluid dripping onto Dib's sheets without a care. 

"You're so gorgeous..." 

Zim's breathing turned labored, with small noises escaping past his lips. Eventually, Dib's hands made it to his pink parts. Thumbs pressed in-between the two petals on the sides; he gently spread the folds, gazing in awe at the glistening entrance in the middle. Pinching the top left between his finger and thumb, he started to stroke a slow, delicate pace. 

"Is this, good?" 

"Yesssss..." Zim groaned and rocked his hips against Dib's fingers. Dib used his other hand to fondle the remaining three, a bit clumsy, a little overeager. The plump petals rolled between his fingers and throbbed at his touch. He brought the wet digits to his lips and Dib stuck out his tongue to taste. 

"It's... sweet? Is it supposed to taste like..." He smacked his lips. "Honey?" 

  
Zim did not care one bit what it was supposed to taste like, whatever that meant, and hooked his legs around Dib's waist, roughly bringing him to attention. Burning. His skin was burning. 

"Fuck me..." Zim moaned. He ground up, sliding his wet petals over Dib's length, causing them both to shiver in delight. 

"I-I have to prepare you... hurts, less... Hhhk..." 

Dib thrust against him again, unpenetrating, and pressed his face into Zim's shoulder. Small, needy noises were muffled by green flesh as he alternated between kissing and sucking and moaning. Combined with the agressive rutting, it was a beautiful concoction and Zim wanted more, more, more. His channel ached, begging to be filled; he had never felt this open before. His petals moved in odd ways, trying to close around Dib's length, weakly attempting to pull him inside. 

"Diiiib..." Zim whined into his ear. "Please..." 

Dib pulled himself back up with a painful whimper, reluctant to stop the friction. His fingers circled Zim's entrance and he sank two in with absolutely no resistance. 

Dib groaned. "God Zim... You're so fucking wet..." 

His soft, pink fingers poked and explored his channel, rubbing deliciously against his walls. He pressed around, the pads of his fingers curling against the front wall. 

"Up, a little..." Zim panted. Dib obliged, investigating his channel with a lustful curiosity, eventually hitting exactly where Zim wanted. 

"G-uh!" 

" _Oh_ , I liked the sound of that..."

Clawed toes gripped onto Dib's back as he continued to stroke that area inside, every once in a while rubbing just right. Dib leaned back down to press their lips together as he fucked Zim with his fingers. Dib swallowed his moans and cries, sloppy wet noises cascading throughout the room. His thumb pressed roughly against the petals, the speed of his fingers getting faster. Lips on Zim's neck now, sucking. It was all so much.

"D-Dib..." Zim gasped and pulled on whatever his hand could grab. Skin, hair, sheets, he honestly couldn't tell as the world faded into white sparks and his body shuddered with a violent cry. 

He gripped Dib's wrist roughly and held him still, muscles still twitching and sensitive. He clenched wildly around Dib's fingers and fell into a limp release. 

  
"Mmm. Was it good space boy?" Dib whispered into his antenna with a cheeky smile. He stroked Zim's cheek, wiping away the drool pooling at the corner of his mouth.

"Gahh..."

A smug grin. "I'm taking that as a yes." 

Zim rolled his eyes and unwinded his legs from around Dib, who was trying to kiss at his neck again. His antennae tapped at his hairline, soaking up the scent of his desire. Zim rocked his hips against Dib, who reciprocated easily. 

"You wanna keep going?" He sounded a little surprised, but grateful.

"You didn't climax." 

"Oh, yeah, but you don't have to do this just for me if you don't-"

"I'm not." 

That shut him up. 

"Oh. Okay yeah, I'll do- I'll do that..." 

He paused for a moment, rubbing his hands up and down Zim's thighs. 

"Uh, this might be a dumb question but, I can't get you pregnant, right?" 

Zim sat in quiet contemplation. The question was simple enough but it brought with it new implications. Was Zim's body meant to develop children? 

"The silence, isn't very encouraging..." Dib frowned weakly.

"No. Irken's don't breed, that would be impossible." He stated, but Zim really wasn't sure now. It had never crossed his mind before. There was still quite a bit he didn't understand about how Irken reproduction truly fit into all this. 

"O-kay, for the record, I'm pretty sure I _can't_ knock you up, given the whole, you know, DNA differences, and I don't even know what your parts are _for_ , but just- just sit tight." 

Dib got off the bed and ran to a dresser by his window. A quick slam and he shuffled back, wobbling the mattress with the weight shift. 

"What're you-"

Ah. Contraceptives. Another reminent of knowledge from health class. 

"Don't wanna take any chances." He rolled the latex sleeve over his length. 

"Not that I wouldn't be interested in how a half breed develops but I'm way too young for _that_ , though the idea isn't completely unappealing in certain-- uh, nevermind..." Dib trailed off. Zim groaned, there was far too many words and not enough sparkly feelings happening right now. 

The head of his cock pressed right against Zim's opening, his petals blooming even further out, beckoning. 

"Heh. That's so...alien..." 

Dib gulped and pushed in extremely slowly, holding Zim like he was a fragile glass replica he was scared of breaking. He had never treated the invader so, _gentle_ before. Zim relished in the affection. 

"Ah...fuck..." Dib whimpered. About halfway in and already shaking, Zim ran his fingers through his hair, petting reassurances on his scalp. 

"You're so tight, you feel so good Zim, god you feel so good..." 

He pulled out a bit. Thrust back a little further, continuing to ease his way in until Dib was completely submerged in Zim. The sudden fullness was certainly a new sensation, though by no means an unpleasant one. Dib paused, arms shaky and unstable.

"S-sorry.." he slurred. "Just, give me a minute..." 

  
From the sweat dripping off his face, to the red flush across his shoulders, to the ever present scent of arousal growing exponentially, Zim could tell he was already very close. 

Weight shifted to his elbows, Dib rocked his hips weakly, gaining in force as the seconds past until he was frantically humping Zim like he had ten minutes to live. Teeth roughly biting into his lip, Dib pushed his face into Zim's shoulder. Zim clung to him tightly, all four clawed limbs scratching veneration into his skin. With scrambled words that didn't come out right, Dib moaned and sank as deep as he could and shuddered, fully indulging in Zim's embrace. 

Rapidly softening, Dib pulled out with a pant, snapping the latex off his skin and tossing it into a bin near the foot of his bed. He collapsed next to Zim and tangled their legs together, resting the invader on his chest. The warmth was pleasing, and though the dampness of his sweat was slightly off putting, Zim ignored it, delighting in the feel of arms around his waist. 

  
He hummed and let his antennae move unrestrained, soaking up the beautiful pheremones his Dib emitted. 

"Hey, that tickles!" Dib giggled as the stalks tapped against his chest with feather-light touches. 

"Are you, smelling me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" 

Why does anyone smell anything?

"It's good." Zim mumbled, closing his eyes. 

"Really? What do I smell like?" 

  
Sweet and salty at the same time. Pungent. Musky, with a hint of sour candy. A collage of hardly explainable aromas that culminated into one big, wobbly, feel-good mess in Zim's spooch. Like a spaghetti.

"Your puny human brain couldn't begin to comprehend the majestic scents my antennae pick up." Zim said with a wave of his hand. 

Dib scoffed. "Sure, space bug." 

The two stayed tangled up together, neither wanting to be the first to pull away, nor the first to protest the separation. 

  
"We should- are we going to do this again?" Dib asked with hungry eyes. 

There was never any doubt they weren't.

"Hm. I suppose." Zim responded with false contemplation, heavily restraining himself from practically begging they never stop. 

Dib had a big, stupid smile on his face and pulled Zim in closer.  
"Cool..."

With his head right up against his chest, Zim could easily tell his heartbeat was accelerated. Was he nervous? 

"You don't- it doesn't matter but, uh..." Dib stammered. 

"And- and I'm totally cool with a no strings situation but um. If you wanted, you don't have to, but... I, _like_ you..." 

Zim blinked. 

"I- I like you, a lot..." 

"I like, you, a lot..." Zim echoed before his brain could stop him. 

Dib held his breath.

"Do you wanna, be my boyfriend...?" 

Boyfriend. A term reserved for male persons of great affection one is most likely intimate with, exclusively. 

Zim pressed his cheek against the rapid pulse beneath it. "That would be...acceptable." 

"Okay- Okay, yeah! Yeah... That's- yeah." Dib beamed wildly, unable to contain his trembling elation. He smooshed his face into his pillow and held Zim as tight as he could without hurting him. 

"You're great. So wonderful..." 

He babbled on, voice muffled. His words made Zim feel light and floaty. Was this what humans were so obsessed with all the time? He understood the appeal now, quickly getting addicted to the softness, the niceties, the affection, the longing. 

Dib's compliments turned to gibberish after a while and Zim found a much better use for his mouth soon after.

Their paranoid tango of despair had shifted, almost overnight, to a new dance entirely. Of course, they were still enemies, and of course, Dib still thwarted his schemes. But between the fighting and threatening, the harsh words and insults, they crawled into Dib's bed together, tender moments of levity garnishing their back and forth.

And Zim couldn't be happier. 


End file.
